Purple-IceCream : Two-Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Two Short Stories that are connected to each other, Purple: Tomoe gets a unwanted Hair color; And Nanami Finds Out. Ice-Cream Kisses: Things are said and done over Ice-cream and a Heated Romantic Atmosphere.
1. Purple

_**Two Shot Story Time! M'Hahaha, Yay! Okay, So This story is about a certain fox getting an unwanted Haircolor. It was inspired so if you read another fan-fic with Tomoe and hair dye? You know where I got this.. Enjoy.**_

* * *

It was one of those days where nothing was going right.

Nanami was late for school; Tomoe stayed home because he was WAY behind on his shrine duties. Mizuki went to the city to find a replacment part for his time incense burner.

So basically Tomoe was alone at home with his chores. Of course he finished them in record time but now he realized Nanami said she wouldn't be home until late that night. It was because of some class party and when she left her hair had turned to a magic shade of purple.

Tomoe didn't understand until she explained she dyed her hair for the occasion. He wondered wy she chose purple but she just brushed it off and said it was a lovely color.

The fox of course rolled his eyes in the citical way that he always did and told her she did not have to change her hair color for a stinkin party; But Nanami being Nanami, she laughed and trudged out the door with her bright color shining for the world to see.

Her hair was probably another reason why the fox stayed home. It was embarrassing to be stopped on the road and asked if you were a cosplayer. He should have known. It happened to him many times.

Tomoe sighed and looked at his hard work. The shrine sparkled and smelled of pine, a new scent that Nanami said she enjoyed.

He stood from his scrubbing position and sighed. His hair was dirty; his body felt sticky. The fox of course was thinking about taking a nice shower. It was only right to clean himself before Nanami got home. It wasn't a comfortable thing to wash when a female was in the house.

Tomoe sighed and made his way to bathroom ready to clean himself promtly. He noticed a new bottle of shampoo on the shelf and shrugged his broad shoulders. Why not? He grabbed it and sighed; Not knowing that the bottle he grabbed was the rest of Nanami's hair dye...

* * *

He was mortified. Absolutly humilated! Why? Well..

Tomoe stared into the bathroom mirror hoping that what he saw was a trick. It couldn't be. He tried to hold back a supressed scream as he tugged at a lock of his hair. His...

_Purple Hair._

He froze on the spot and looked at the white towel that he had used. It had purple spots all over it and it smelled almost chemical.

Tomoe gagged and stared back at his purple locks, his stomach turned at the scene. The fox pulled the twoel around his waist tighter and moaned in annoyance. WHY!? This wasn't his day at all! Why was his hair purple!?

The fox glanced up at the clock and swore, In twenty more mintues Nanami would be walking through the door and she would make fun.

Tomoe glared into the mirror and then dragged a hand through his hair. He hated this! What was he to do now?

The fox quickly got dressed and snuck out of the bathroom. Sadly Mizuki walked in the door and smiled,

" I found that part-" The snake froze at the sight of his purple headed comrad. Then he burst out into a fit of laughter making Tomoe glare in hatred.

"W-What... Happened? Did you get tips from Otohiko or something?"

Tomoe glared even deeper, " Who in their right mind would talk to him!?"

"Oh, Oh.." Mizuki chuckled and poked Tomoe's shoulder " Someones angry."

The fox swore and again pulled at his purple hair. It was rediculious! He Winced and continued to stare at Mizuki as he snorted in laughter.

"Oh Gosh, Oh Gosh! Your hair! Nanami-Chan has to see this!"

Tomoe head shot up and he quickly threw fox-fire at the snake. Mizuki dodged it and looked at Tomeo who was, At the moment, turning pink.

"Oh, I see. You don't want Nanami-Chan to see!"

Tomoe snarled as he stormed towards the living room. There had to be somthing in there that could get this stuff out! He couldn't have purple hair, He had to go to school with Nanami in the morning and he couldn't do that with purple hair!

He searched through books and swore when he found nothing. Even the shrine spirits were trying to help, but of course they were being so encouraging it was giving Tomoe a blasted headache!

Mizuki walked in and winced, " Um Tomoe?"

The fox ignored him when the shrine's door started to jiggle, Oh crap! Nanami was here! The kitsune quickly weaved himself out of the room and hid in the kichten. He didn't think that Nanami would even try to look for him in the kitchen, it was a place she never really entered.

He sighed and relaxed a bit, leaning against the counter top. His back was to the doorway but what freaked him out was when he heard a small gasp. Tomoe turned around and saw Mizuki trying to hold Nanami back from the kitchen with no prevail.

The girl stood there for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles. There was something different about her though. Her hair was back to normal.

Mizuki got a glare from the embarrassed fox so the snake took off running. Nanami on the other hand didn't leave, She just laughed harder.

Tomoe's ears flopped over as she giggled. Finally she stopped to breath and looked at Tomoe. She smiled and the fox looked away. His face tinted pink and wanted to scream. His stomach turned, CRAP! Was this what a crush did to you because he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Tomoe what happened?"

The fox rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the tile. Mostly because his pride was no longer with him at the moment.

The girl giggled once more ticking Tomoe off more than he liked to admit. He jerked his head up,ready to scream at her for putting her hair dye in the bathroom; but when he jerked his head up she was right there in front of him.

He sucked in his breath and tried to back away; completely forgetting there was a counter behind him. His back dug into the counter top and he froze. He couldn't get out of this one. He was stuck in this position.

He blinked and looked at Nanami, her face was so close to his that his heart was throbbing painfully in his chest. His tail went limp as his cheeks tinted pink. He wasn't used to this closeness..

The girl got closer, making Tomoe press his back further into the counter. Then Nanami lifted her hand and let her fingers trail through Tomoe's hair. The fox blinked in shock, He didn't even know that he was holding his breath until he let it out with a feral moan.

Nanami tugged a bit and Tomoe whimpered. He sounded like a fool in his point of veiw. His animal instincts were coming out in puddles.

"Its soft, but the color is blinding." Nanami muttered.

The fox looked at her embarrassed, He bit the inside of his lip and hoped she would let him be soon; Sadly she stood on her tip toes and kissed the end of his purple hair. His eyes grew wide with surprise as she tugged again.

He would have stopped her but it felt all to nice, Her delicate fingers traveled to his ears and yanked on them. Tomoe growled in pleasure as his heart sped to a new degree.

Their faces grew closer and closer to each other, ready to connect and share a passionate kiss. Ready to sigh and mumble against each others mouth tring to match each others will.

But..

Mizuki had to come in a ruin everything..

"Hey Nanami? What are you gonna do about...Oh..." The snakes eyes grew wide, " What are you guys planning on doing? Should I take the shrine spirits out of the shrine for ice-cream?"

Tomoe suddenly flushed a deep red as he shoved Nanami back away from him, " W-What? Fool! What are you thinking in that perverted mind of yours?"

" I was thinking that you guys-" Mizuki was then hit in the head with a skillet.

"KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF, YOU CREEP!" Tomoe fumed out of embarrassment.

The two familairs started to scream at each other and throw insults. Nanami sighed and looked at them annoyed,

"You two stop fighting!"

The foxes and snakes bodies froze and Nanami sighed.

"Tomoe, We're gonna have to go get the dye professionaly removed."

The fox arced his brow a bit confused and Mizuki sulked, " Will you guys be coming home late? Or will you guys be gone all night?"

Tomoe suddenly blocked Mizuki in the head and blushed a deep red, STUPID SNAKE! Nanami was his master! It might be true he liked her but she didn't know that; And he planned to keep it that way.

Nanami shook her head, " No, We'll be back soon. Come on Tomoe; We'll take the back roads so no one will see you."

The foxes ears flopped over as they left for who knows where.. To be honest he was embarrassed to be alone with her.

_With the girl he liked..._

* * *

"SEE!" Nanami cheered, " Your hair looks great! Its back to its silky white complection."

Tomoe looked in the mirror and sighed in relief. It took almost a two full hours to remove everything and make sure it was fully white again. The woman who removed the dye was shocked that his hair was white. It was somthing he couldn't hide; His ears was another story. Thank goodness they could be hidden with ease.

When they left Nanami looked at Tomoe and smiled, " I like you hair that color."

"Pfft, What? Purple?" Tomoe snarled as his violet eyes rolled.

"No, " Nanami paused, " White. Its natural color. Its just you Tomoe; I couldn't ask for anything better."

The fox looked at her slightly and then looked away as his cheeks tinted pink. This girl was so much more than he thought she was. From the moment they met he had hated her and maybe even made a bet she wouldn't make it; but here she was helping him with personal matters.

It was comforting to have her here. Even though he couldn't really express his feeling at the moment he was happy she was here beside him.

Suddenly Something yanked the foxes hair and Tomoe looked down at see Nanami. She giggled and muttered something about it being soft and beautiful. He would have laughed; or smiled.. But instead Nanami pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

He shuttered in his Yukata as she pulled away, a smile was on her face. It was amazing she didn't notice how Tomoe turned ten shades of red.

"Lets go home Tomoe. Theres this ice-cream in the fridge thats calling my name!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes, Such a simple girl..

* * *

_**This is gonna be a Two-Shot, The Ice-Cream Part will be next. Watch and wait for it! XD**_


	2. Ice-Cream Kisses

_**Part Two, Ice-Cream Kisses!**_

* * *

Tomoe rolled his eyes, As soon as they got home Nanami bolted to the kitchen, Grabbed a tub of ice-cream and plopped down in front of the TV.

_Stupid Girl._

"Nanami, " Tomoe sighed as he walked in the living room, " Do you not have Homework?"

The girl froze for a moment and then smiled slightly, " Um No?"

Tomoe rolled his eyes, Humans. They prefered entertainment over their duties, How heart breaking. The fox hung his coat on its hook and prepared to walk into the kitchen to prepare dinner when Nanami stopped him.

"Tomoe! You don't have to cook tonight, We'll just eat ice-cream."

The kitsune glared, " Ice-Cream? That is not food you child."

The girl pouted and then smirked, " Tomoe sit down and eat ice-cream with me."

The fox cursed as his body made him sit down and stuff a chocolate covered spoon in his mouth. He pulled it out and glared at Nanami in annoyance.

"Nanami.." He growled as she giggled and threw him a glance that said, 'You have to Listen, ha, ha.'

Tomoe growled and stared at the TV. It was nothing but a stupid romance movie; If Mikage was here he would be oozing over it and laughing at all the lame romantic attempts. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

He glanced over at Nanami and noticed her eyes were glued on the screen. She had a spoon sticking out of her mouth and the fox arched his brow. It was kind of..

_Cute._

HIs eyes grew wide and he looked away quickly. No way was he thinking that. Blast his stupid thoughts! He stared at the screen as he blushed; What a stupid thought to have...

"Oh, Here comes a good part!" Nanami giggled and finally took her spoon out of her mouth.

Tomoe looked at the scene and the rolled his eyes, " How is this a good part? He got hit by a car!"

Nanami nodded, " True but the girl comes and visits him and declares her true feelings."

Tomoe rolled his eyes and started to say something when Nanami shoved another spoonfull of ice-cream in his mouth. He shivered and swallowed the chocolately substance; tasting everything.

"Don't-Do-That!"

Nanami blinked, " Why not? Your supossed to be eating to, Tomoe."

The fox stared at her and then grabbed her spoon out of her hands. She gasped as he scooped some ice-cream up and shoved it into her mouth. Nanami shivered as Tomoe smirked.

"See, Don't do that."

"YOU!" Nanami sqeeched and grabbed her spoon back. She scooped up more ice-crema but accidently flicked it in the foxes hair. Tomoe blinked in shock and then flung the ice-cream out of his hair.

"Why did you do that?"

Nanami went pale at his evil look, Then she smiled sheepishly as the dug her hand in the ice-cream and smeared it all over her face and neck. The girl sqeeled in panic at the cold substance and kicked.

The fox smirked as she fell back and kicked. She screamed from the cold as Tomoe pinned her down and smeared more ice-cream in her hair.

"Stop it! TOMOE!" Nanami screamed in panic. Tomoe stopped his own laughter and looked at her. They were both hoorid sights, Ice-cream dripped off their hair and Nanami was covered with it.

The kitsune let Nanami up and he got up. When he came back he sat down and handed her a towel. Nanami started to sop up the sticky substance and Tomoe glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He looked embarrassed but the girl wasn't for sure if he really was.

Tomoe watched her finish up and the paused, " Nanami.."

"Huh?"

Tomoe pionted at a spot on his neck and bit his lip, " You have a little here.."

Nanami rubbed the spot and Tomoe shook his head. She didn't get it.. It was still there. The fox sat on his knees and then started to slower crawl towards her. Nanami's eyes grew wide and she backed up a bit.

"T-Tomoe?" Her voice shook as Tomoe got closer, " W-What are you doing?"

He sighed as his face buried deep into her neck. His hot breath tickled her and The girl shivered, " You did not get it off." He muttered slightly; not sure of what he was doing himself.

"I-I can get it!" Nanami stuttered as he pressed his mouth on her neck. He moaned and Nanami's eyes grew wide. The movie was playing in the background.

"No, I must help my Lady and Mistress. " Tomoes voice sounded in a husky way and Nanami froze.

Tomoe didn't know what he was doing; he just wanted to know how it felt... How it felt to express his feelings at least once to Nanami. Even if she didn't understand.

The fox started to drag his hot tongue across the sticky ice-cream that was on Nanami's pale but smooth skin. He groaned in pleasure and Nanami shuttered at the same feeling. The foxes heart started to throb and he pulled his mouth away.

He couldn't do this...

He didn't think he could show her his feelings because his chest started to throb, He was nervous.. Only now was he realizing the awkwardness of the situation. The romantic movie; Sharing ice-cream. It was like having numerous indirect kisses.

Why did the kisses have to be indirect?

His eyes grew wide and he backed away from her quickly. Nanami's face was red and Tomoe instantly felt guilty. Why had he done something so stupid? Why had he let himself act like that?

He looked away from her and blushed, Tomoe ignored Nanami as she got a spoonful of ice-cream put it in her mouth and made sure it rubbed onto her lips. Then she tapped on Tomoe's shoulder, making him turn around and look at her.

The fox turned his face to look at her and was instantly pulled into a soft and fragil kiss; something only Nanami could pull off. Tomoe whimpered and let himself melt into it.. Letting himself sigh and enjoy himself. He tasted the ice-cream on her lips and he dragged his tongue softly over her lips.

Her lips were sweet so with the ice-cream? He couldn't stop from licking. He sighed as his tongue asked for entrance..

And Again... Mizuki ruined that from happening.

The snake walked in and shuttered when he saw Tomoe and Nanami basically making-out...

"Eww! I knew I should of taken the shrine spirits out for ice-cream!"

Tomoe pulled his mouth away from Nanami's, panting franticly. His face turned crimson, " I TOLD YOU ITS NOT LIKE THAT! We weren't doing anything you sick'o!"

And after that? Tomoe and Nanami couldn't look at each other for a whole week.. Mostly because of their ice-cream kisses...

( And Because Mizuki Couldn't stop screaming about Tomoe and Nanami being indecent in the shrine.. )

* * *

_**END OF TWO-SHOT**_


End file.
